Nouvelle vie
by NayaH
Summary: Après Hadès. Resurrections, romances et nouveaux complots au Sanctuaire. YAOI et couples rares.
1. Default Chapter

Titre: Nouvelle Vie

Chapitre 01, ou Comment ne pas réussir à planter un décor

Auteur : NayaH

Base: Saint Seyia

Genre: Pour l'instant...présentation, jalousie...

Couples: Dans ce chapitre, j'en présente 2 des principaux... A vous de deviner, ce serait pas marrant si je disais tout avant... Bon, d'accord, un indice… plutôt originaux.

       Encore un journée normale au Sanctuaire, tous les Chevaliers avaient ét

ressuscité, même Shion, et tout le monde s'attelait à la reconstruction des Temples et

Maisons des Chevaliers... sauf, bien sûr, Saori qui ,une fois qu'elle eût repris sa

personnalité de "mortelle" était repartie régenter le monde dans une de ses résidences

privées, suivie par ses toutous... pardon, je voulais dire Tatsumi et Jabu.

       Tout avançait bien, 6 mois après la fin de la bataille contre Hadès, tout ce qui

restait à finir, c'était les maisons des Chevaliers Divins. Et encore, ce jour-là, ils

finissaient celle de Pégase, la dernière car Seyia faisant l'aller-retour entre la baraque

de Saori et le Sanctuaire, il en avait moins besoin que ses frérots.

         Chez les "jeunes", l'ambiance était à la fête. mais certains des "anciens" étaient

soucieux, et ce n'était pas seulement dû au fait que, par un hasard que l'autre cruche

ne pouvait pas expliquer [1], ils avaient maintenant retrouvés le physique de leur 20

ans.

        Ils venaient juste de finir quand Pégase, épuisé mais heureux car Saori ne pourrait

plus l'obliger à venir chez elle, demanda

-Et, dites ... Ca vous dit de faire la fête la semaine prochaine ? On aura eu le temps de

se reposer, non ?

     Devant les mines dubitatives de certains de ses aînés, il continua

-Oh, allez !...Faut se décoincer, on est jeunes, y a pas de guerre prévue pour le

moment... profitons-en !! On l'a tous bien mérité. Vous pour avoir tout reconstruit

aussi bien... et moi, pour avoir supporté cette gamine gâtée pourrie de Saori.

        Quelques Chevaliers d'Or eurent un sourire en coin, tandis que tous les autres

grades étaient pliés de rire. Même Ikki semblait trouver ça marrant... mais il réprima

son amusement en voyant la tête de son frère. D'habitude assez joyeux, surtout depuis

qu'il traînait avec Pégase, Hyoga et Aphrodite, il avait pourtant l'air de ne pas du tout

réagir à la bonne humeur générale. L'observant, il sentit son cœur se serrer, une fois

de plus... ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à leur parents.

        Deux autres personnes avaient remarqué le malaise du jeune Chevalier. L'un

d'eux, Aphrodite, avait bien remarqué qu'il était bizarre cette semaine et se demandait

sérieusement s'il ne devrait pas s'en mêler. L'autre aussi était un Chevalier d'Or, et

malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'Andromède. Soudain

Shun se leva et quand son regard émeraude croisa le saphir du Chevalierd'Or, ce dernier fut

frappé par leur beauté mais surtout par la tristesse et la joie intense qu'ils

exprimaient... Il eut juste le temps de le rattraper, quelques secondes plus tard, quand

il s'effondra brusquement.

        Ikki fut immédiatement près d'eux. Ils allongèrent Shun sur le sol, après s'être

assurés qu'il n'était pas blessé.

     Le Chevalier de la Vierge s'approcha et le considéra pensivement

-Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien...

-Il va se réveiller très vite, continua celui du Bélier après avoir posé une main fine sur

son front.

      Se relevant avec l'aide de son ami, il épousseta ses habits. Sans un mot de plus, les

2 Chevaliers partirent se rasseoir tranquillement, l'un à côté de l'autre.

            Une vague de fureur déferla en lui, suivant de près la bouffée de désir qui avait

menacé de lui faire perdre sa réserve habituelle.

     Qu'est-ce que ce ... "mec"... avait de plus que lui ?

     Depuis la fin de la bataille d'Hadès, même lui s'était installé au Sanctuaire et il en

souffrait tellement. Il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'attachement

des 2 jeunes gens... ils étaient quasiment tout le temps ensemble, alors que lui...

      Il n'était même pas sûr que le Chevalier d'Or soit conscient de sa présence. Ou

alors il s'en fichait. Il essayait pourtant, mais c'était plus fort que lui. A chaque fois

qu'il lui adressait la parole ou même qu'il s'approchait de lui, il perdait tous ses

moyens et se renfermait derrière sa froideur habituelle. Il en connaissait qui se serait

bien marrés s'ils apprenaient que le fier Chevalier Divin se conduisait comme un

adolescent amoureux.

       Mais c'était bien ce qu'il était, non ?

       La jalousie lui obscurcit le regard en les voyant se rasseoir... tellement proches !

Cela le rendait furieux ... mais en même temps immensément triste. Il était jaloux,

bêtement et irrationnellement jaloux.

        Il se jura alors de tout faire pour qu'il lui appartienne.

        Il avait bien le droit d'être heureux lui aussi, non ?

             Shun ouvrit lentement les yeux. Pendant un instant il fixa, sans le voir, le ciel

bleu au-dessus des têtes inquiètes penchées sur lui.

         S'arrachant enfin à sa contemplation, il ne vit plus que lui. Ses yeux bleus

semblaient tellement inquiets. Mais le jeune homme détourna brusquement le regard.

Le cœur de Shun se serra, il ravala les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux et prit la main

tendue de son frère pour se relever.

          Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce que contenaient ces sublimes yeux... il était

inquiet pour lui ? ... Non, il devait arrêter de fantasmer... Jamais l'objet de ses rêves ne

s'apercevrait seulement qu'il existait... Alors comment pourrait-il s'inquiéter et ...

l'aimer ?! Il s'était depuis longtemps rendus compte qu'il faisait parti des Chevaliers

qui ne respectaient que la force... comme le Chevalier du Verseau.[3]

          Cette constatation le fit sourire intérieurement quand il repensa à l'étonnement

général quand Aphrodite et lui étaient devenus amis et qu'on les avaient vu s'entraîner

ensemble. Il était sympa et plutôt marrant quand on le connaissait un peu mieux,

comme DM et Kanon [4] d'ailleurs. D'accord il le chambrait tout le temps sur sa

gentillesse et sa naïveté, mais il en était venu à l'accepter par respect pour sa véritable

force, qu'il était un des seuls à connaître.

-Merci Niisan, murmura-t-il

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-... Je ne suis pas sûr.

-Pourtant c'est bien ça Shun. Tu n'as pas rêvé, le coupa une nouvelle voix.

              Les Chevaliers se retournèrent pour se retrouver devant... Saori et Juan.

-Ce n'est pas censé être possible Athéna, répliqua-t-il sans même se retourner.

-...Je sais, mais c'est un fait ! Nous retrouvons tous nos corps d'origine dans cette

réincarnation, et en continuant comme ça, le Panthéon sera bientôt au complet.

-Si je comprend bien... commença Ikki

-...Oui, nos parents sont revenus, finit Shun dans un souffle

-Evidemment qu'ils sont revenus... et d'ailleurs, Mère veut vous voir, le coupa une

nouvelle voix.

-Mais elle vient juste de...

-...Son corps était déjà adulte, on a prit nos précautions.

-Pourquoi ?

-La naissance d'une nouvelle Déesse exige un Panthéon complet.

-Qui ?

-Le Chevalier de Cassioppée. Elle en a marre d'attendre... Au fait, elle vous prie tous

les deux bien gentiment...

-... De vous BOUGER, pour trouver vos âmes sœurs... Ca fait des siècles que

j'attends, j'en ai ma CLAQUE !! retentit avec force une voix désincarnée.

-Ca va, ça va, calme toi Cass !!

-On va chercher nos armures et on arrive Pandore.

-Inutile...

                 Elle pointa son trident vers eux et leurs habits changèrent

-Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée

-Ordre de Mère, vous devez être habillés selon votre rang... et arrêtez de râler.

       Ses deux frères firent la moue, mais ils la suivirent dans le vortex qui les menait

directement à Elision [5].

-Faudra que je pense à demander à Shun où ils en sont...et quand Am. reviendra !?

-A mon avis, ça ne saurait tarder !

[1] Qui n'a pas compris que je parlais de Saori ? Désolée pour ses fans mais Athéna, je

supporte, Saori, y a pas moyen.

[2] J'ai donné plein d'indices là, qui a trouvé ?

[3] C'est plus dur ! Mais c'est faisable par déduction, alors ?

[4] Je précise, pour moi, Kanon habite au Sanctuaire et il y a donc 2 Chevaliers des

Gémeaux.

[5]Z'avez compris pour les parents au moins ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Nouvelle vie 02, Prise de "contact"

Auteur: NayaH

Base: Saint Seyia… m'appartient pas au cas ou vous auriez pas compris… qui a dis heureusement ?

Genre: J'm'amuse, j'm'défoule... yaoi, délire

Couples: 1 seul, celui que j'ai pas présenté dans le 1er chap. Vous allez vous amuser pour

deviner...Courage, faut s'accrocher !

Un ciel d'un bleu éclatant. Immaculé, sans un nuage à l'horizon.

Une chaleur moite et étouffante.

Une silhouette assise en lotus, flottant au-dessus de l'eau.

Un déplacement.

Une cascade d'eau.

Comme un rideau qui s'écarte, semblant éviter ce corps fin.

Un mouvement.

Un corps de jeune homme, torse nu.

Fermement campé sur ses jambes.

A 10 cm au-dessus de la surface.

Un corps parfait.

Comme entouré d'un halo.

Une musculature fin et puissante

Un ange descendu du ciel.

Un visage fin et détendu, ne laissant percer ni une pensée, ni même un reflet

de l'intense concentration qui l'habite.

Un chant d'oiseau au loin.

Une peau pâle, légèrement rosée.

Des litres d'eau glissant autour de lui sans même l'effleurer, tel un chant cristallin

le baignant de sa fraîcheur.

Quelques gouttes de sueur, constellant son torse imberbe, dessinant un chemin

sur cette peau satinée dans laquelle il avait envie de mordre.

Déglutissant, il sentit le désir monter.

La veille, ils avaient fini la maison de Pégase et, alors qu'il cherchait un

endroit pour se reposer durant cette matinée déjà étouffante, il était tombé sur ce

spectacle... et la chaleur extèrieure lui paraissait, depuis, insignifiante par rapport

au brasier qui le consumait.

Totalement hypnotisé, il suivit des yeux le chemin d'une goutte plus agile que

les autres. Glissant du creux de l'épaule, sur sa poitrine au galbe parfait, jusqu'à son

ventre plat, ses hanches... avant de se perdre sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

Comme il aurait aimé être à sa place 1

Pouvoir laisser glisser ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue le long de ce corps

sublime.

Pouvoir respirer le parfum enivrant de ces cheveux, de cette peau.

Voir ces yeux se remplir de désir sous ses caresses.

Sentir cette bouche pulpeuse sur lui.

L'entendre prononcer son nom avec passion...

Se rendant soudain compte de sa position, plus qu'ambigüe si on le

surprenait, il se ressaissit. Au moins assez pour enfin se décider.

Du haut d'un arbre prôche, une petite silhouette sourit avec malice et décida

de suivre le Chevalier d'Or... Ca risquait de devenir intéressant.

Une concentration intense.

Un esprit vide de toute pensée... ou du moins, c'était le but recherché.

Furieux contre lui-même, il raffermit sa concentration... pour la sentir craquer 2

minutes plus tard, quand une image de son collègue l'assailli...

La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé...

Les autres faisaient tellement de bruit qu'il avait été obligé de se pencher

à son oreille... Son souffle chaud caressant le lobe de son oreille, la peau sensible de

son cou... Son odeur, envoutante, qui lui montait aux narines, l'entourant comme un

cocon chaud et rassurant... Déesse, ce qu'il avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur ce que

sa voix chaude lui murmurait à l'oreille, alors qu'il sentait son attirance pour le

Chevalier augmenter.

Même maintenant, il pouvait encore sentir son parfum si particulier, comme

s'il était là, tout près...

Il se sermona fermement... C'était impossible !

Cet endroit était isolé... quasiment personne ne le connaissait.

Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de fantasmer sur le jeune homme...

C'était le meilleur moyen d'avoir des problèmes.

Tout d'abord, se calmer...

Faire le vide en soi...

Se concentrer...

Une main remontant le long de son bras.

Une caresse inattendue... dont il avait tellement rêvé.

Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Et pourtant...

Un rire velouté, une voix chaude et légèrement amusée

-Et bien ! Quelle concentration !

De surprise, il tressaillit.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux... il les plongea dans un regard tendre et pétillant

de bonne humeur...

PLOUF 

... Trop tard, tout son self-control l'avait déserté.

Un éclat de rire spontané, sans aucune méchanceté, mais qui redoubla quand il

émergea des flots. Ses longs cheveux collés contre son visage renfrogné.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il replongea pour essayer de les discipliner un

minimum.

Quand il reparut à la surface, ce fut pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec lui

quelques secondes.

Il recula brusquement en balbutiant des excuses.

-Je ... je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose... t'es resté longtemps là-dessous.

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, ça avait été une mauvaise idée de le tirer de sa

concentration... mais il n'avait pas pû se retenir d'effleurer cette peau si douce, si

tentante...

Et maintenant, il en était réduit à se retenir de prendre possession de cette

bouche pulpeuse. De glisser ses mains dans sa chevelure soyeuse. De se perdre dans

ses yeux immenses.

-Non mais ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Il se sentit déçu quand il le vit s'éloigner.

Le pauvre, il vraiment l'air mal à l'aise.

Ce qui n'était pas tellement son cas... il était juste un peu frustré.

Bien sûr, il savait très bien comment il allait réagir... mais il ne pouvait

s'empêcher de penser que... sans ces quelques centimètres, il aurait en fin pû le goûter.

Sentir son corps musclé contre le sien. L'avoir enfin tout à lui...

Il se força à se reprendre et demanda sèchement

-Non mais ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

L'autre Chevalier parut soudain encore plus gêné

-Heu... moi ? ... mais rien du tout, voyons ! Je passais dans le coin et ... heu... j'ai eu

envie de me baigner... Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

-C'est pas grave, sourit-il avec douceur et gentilesse.

Il était incapable de rester faché longtemps, surtout contre lui.

-Tu faisais quoi au fait ?

-Oh... rien d'intéressant... quelques exercices de relaxation.

-Ah bon ! Plutôt impressionnant quand même.

Il se sentit soudain immensément heureux au compliment implicite contenu dans

ces paroles, de même qu'à l'admiration qu'il avait cru entendre dans sa voix... Enfin

on peut toujours rêver !pensa-t-il

-Merci...balbutia-t-il. Mais tu sais, c'est pas très difficile à faire.

-Pour toi peut-être... j'ose même pas penser à ce que ça donnerait si j'essayais

seulement, rigola-t-il

Un sourire éclaira son visage fin, tandis qu'il devait se retenir de lui sauter au

coup... Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit comme ça !

Sur la rive, juchée entre les branches d'un arbre, la petite silhouette ne perdait

pas une miette de l'échange : malgrè le fait qu'elle soit trop loin pour entendre, elle

"captait" chacun des gestes et regards échangés ou réprimés qui ponctuaient la

conversation des 2 jeunes gens.

Un sourire éclaira son visage joueur

-Eh bien , eh bien ! On dirait que ça se concrétise enfin ! Ils y auront mis le temps

quand même !

1 Moi aussi...bâve ! bâve !

NdA: Alors, qui a une idée du couple... creusez-vous les méniges bon sang ! C'est pas

si dur que ça !


End file.
